Antítese POV do Rony após a morte de Dumbledore
by Amanda Izidoro
Summary: Durante a "despedida" a Dumbledore, Rony descobre que pode sentir muitas emoções ao mesmo tempo. Emoções intensas demais para compreender ou mesmo controlar.


Antítese: POV de Ron após a morte de Dumbledore

Autor: Amanda Carvalho Izidoro

Capitulos: 1

Status: Concluída

Tipo: Outras - Shipper1: Ron/Hermione - Shipper2: Harry/Gina

Censura: G - Fanfic Livre

Criada em: 13/10/2007

Última Atualização: 01/08/2009

Resumo: Durante a última "despedida" a Dumbledore, Rony descobre que pode sentir muitas emoções ao mesmo tempo. Emoções intensas demais para compreender ou mesmo controlar.

Entre a tristeza da perda e a alegria da certeza de um amor correspondido, surge a culpa, por achar que o momento é muito impróprio.

Só pra constar, essa ficlet eu baseei num momento lindo da fic Behind the evidences, da minha twin, betynha G. Weasley!!!!! Amodoro essa fic de paixão. Pra quem quiser ler, o link é esse aqui: .net/s/3120618/1/Behind_the_Evidences_MMs_RHr_Ultimo_Capitulo_on

***Antítese***

Capítulo único

Uma trovoada. Uma verdadeira tempestade se formava e não haveria guarda-chuvas capazes de impedi-la de se encharcar por completo, pois a tempestade se formava dentro dele, nublando suas feições em contraste com o céu azul e ironicamente belo.

Caminhava decidido ao lado dos amigos. Harry mais a frente, Gina ao lado dele e Hermione quase ao alcance de sua mão. Precisavam se apressar para o funeral de Dumbledore. Ele, ao contrário de Harry, precisava estar naquela cerimônia para se certificar de que tudo não passava de uma grande brincadeira de mau gosto.

Nem mesmo a visão da cadeira vazia ao centro da mesa dos professores durante o café da manhã foi o bastante para que se permitisse acreditar naquela história. Buscava os olhos de Hermione a todo o momento, suplicando que ela, que sempre tivera resposta para tudo, lhe explicasse o porquê de tais acontecimentos.

Mas ela não explicava. Apenas devolvia o olhar angustiado, coberto por uma camada de lágrimas que ainda fazia forças para reter. E isso o perturbava. Não pela falta de explicação, mas pela alegria que descompassava seu coração ao cruzar seu olhar com a morena e ver que ela não mais fugia dele. Seria pecado se sentir alegre num momento de tamanho desespero?

Tratou de ignorar seus pensamentos e caminhou em silêncio, observando as janelas fechadas do castelo. Nunca, nos anos anteriores, ele se lembrou de olhar para trás no último dia de aula. Não sabia como era ver uma Hogwarts adormecida, sem o barulho constante dos alunos, a algazarra própria da idade deles e que Dumbledore tanto admirava e lutava para manter em si mesmo.

Portas e janelas trancadas, pessoas feridas da batalha na noite anterior, lágrimas tomando o lugar dos sorrisos e soluços substituindo o som das risadas dos alunos. Era a cena mais triste que ele jamais pensou ver.

Seu peito, tão pequeno quanto uma colher de chá, como diria Hermione, acostumado a sentimentos serenos, parecia querer explodir diante de tanta intensidade da dor da perda e da alegria da descoberta.

Sim, pois naquela mesma noite de batalha havia descoberto que ela também o amava. A angústia com que apareceu na ala hospitalar, o abraço urgente com que o enlaçou quando viu que o Weasley ferido não era ele, era a prova que precisava.

Haviam esquecido os insultos do ano inteiro definitivamente. Mesmo depois do rompimento com Lilá, ainda temeu que ela guardasse alguma mágoa das atitudes estúpidas que teve para com ela. Mas ali, sentindo o perfume que exalava dos seus cabelos fofos e armados, perfume que ele havia lhe dado de presente, entendeu que entre os dois não havia mais espaço para brigas ou desentendimentos.

Sentaram-se na última fila de cadeiras ao lado do lago e tiveram pouco tempo para observar o que se passava. Ele apenas acompanhou os olhares que Harry lançava a esta ou aquela pessoa, como se as culpasse por tudo muito mais que ao assassino direto de Dumbledore.

Rony entendeu, pelo tempo de convivência com Harry, que o amigo considerava as atitudes do ministro e de todos os seus assessores, incluindo seu irmão Percy e em especial a ex-Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts, Dolores Umbridge, como sentenças de morte para o diretor.

O canto dos sereianos tocava o coração de cada um presente naquela cerimônia. Falava sobre como era doloroso perder alguém tão sábio e bom. Falava dos tempos difíceis que viriam a seguir. Avisavam da guerra que não tardaria a estourar e das outras perdas que viriam com ela.

Hagrid passou carregando um embrulho que parecia frágil. Um manto ornado com pequenas estrelas douradas que certamente cobria o corpo de Dumbledore. Ele sentiu a mão de Hermione buscando a sua e deixou seus dedos se entrelaçarem aos dela. Sentiu que precisaria unir suas forças às dela se quisesse ficar até o fim. E a música que antes lhe falava de tanta tristeza, agora parecia cantar alguns versos de esperança. Não compreendia a língua dos sereianos, mas entendia em sua alma a mensagem: enquanto houvesse amor, haveria pelo quê lutar e muita chance de vencer.

Tal pensamento iluminou seus olhos, mas ele repudiou-se por se sentir bem com o toque suave da mão da garota e com a música misteriosa. Procurou o olhar de Harry, para se certificar de que o amigo não o culparia por ser feliz num momento tão singelo, e viu-o segurar uma risada.

Os olhos de Harry observavam Hagrid ser consolado desajeitadamente pelo irmão gigante e Rony teve que admitir que a cena provocaria risos em qualquer um. Especialmente em Dumbledore, que tanto admirava a integridade moral e a lealdade do guarda-caças do castelo.

Um homenzinho pouco simpático se levantou e começou a discursar. Mas Rony não prestou mais atenção em nada. Olhava perdido para um ponto qualquer atrás da mesa de pedra onde o corpo do diretor foi depositado. Queria apenas continuar a sentir o calor da mão de Hermione se misturar ao seu.

Mas assim que a mesa de pedra se envolveu em chamas, a garota retirou sua mão da dele e a levou ao rosto, chocada e triste. As labaredas arderam por algum tempo, até que um túmulo de mármore branco apareceu no lugar.

Rony se surpreendeu ao notar que Hermione agora não procurava apenas sua mão, mas um lugar em seu peito onde pudesse se aninhar, se refugiar com sua dor. Envolveu a jovem com um abraço cálido e a deixou chorar em silêncio, sem se importar de ter a camisa molhada pelas lágrimas. Vez ou outra, passava a mão pelos cabelos cacheados, tentando dizer através do gesto que seria capaz de fazer o impossível para vê-la feliz.

Ao longe avistou Harry e Gina. Sabia o conteúdo da conversa e agradecia não ter que separar de Hermione por nenhum motivo estupidamente nobre. Ao contrário, quando a morena parou de chorar e o encarou, eles se entenderam. Era justamente o motivo estupidamente nobre que os uniria ainda mais dali em diante.

Com o pacto selado pelo olhar, eles se levantaram e foram atrás de Harry. Informariam o amigo sobre a decisão de seguir com ele, independente do rumo que ele tenha decidido tomar. Fariam isso como uma espécie de prova de amor, amor de amigos, de irmãos, ao "menino que sobreviveu". Pois entre eles, Rony e Hermione, não havia mais necessidade de prova nenhuma além do olhar trocado após o funeral. Olhar que fez sumir as nuvens de sua alma e o céu se abrir numa promessa de dias melhores.


End file.
